


Fairytales

by JacksWild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Even my angst ridden soul needs to believe that fairytales do exist, for if I lost even that - I would be cut bereft of all hope.





	Fairytales

Severus looked at the man as he worked diligently in his office, his door open completely so that anyone could walk in and speak with him. Only a fool would think the great Harry Potter enjoyed being so open, but knew none-the-less that his life required a level of transparency. 

Severus capped the vial and put it down with the other 23 and made to clean the cauldron. He would be done in approximately 31 minutes, about 3 minutes before Potter would close his binder and put it away and about 6 minutes before he would shut and ward his office door. By then Severus would be out of the office and in the hall. If he timed it right, as his inevitably did every day, he would reach the elevator as Draco, and they would go down together, just as Potter would enter the hall at the other end. They would make eye contact, Severus would nod, and Potter would return the nod. 

It was a daily ritual, nearly 17 months in the making, and Severus was content with the progress. They worked on several projects regularly, but never talked outside of work, and never conversed of anything not directly related to a project. Severus would never admit how much this infuriated him, and yet it did.

"One day, I knew I would have to catch you before you walked out." Severus was jolted out of his thoughts as he was cleaning the rag he'd used to scrub the cauldron.

"Potter. I must have lost track of the time..."

"You didn't. I am precisely 4 minutes earlier than normal." The smirk that stole the mans face, gave Severus' heart a jolt he resented. 

"Well, then... have a good evening." 

"I was hoping to." Severus watched as Potter put his jacket and satchel on the chair across the counter, and helped wield the cauldron to the wall, opening the doors with wandless magic and maneuvered the hefty object with muscles that were hidden under dark cotton and silk. "Now that this is complete, do you mind if we go for a pint?" 

Severus looked down at his hands, this was truly unfounded and unexpected. He neither had the merit to understand the situation, nor the talent to wade the waters and feel his way through.

"Why?"

There was a beat of silence... "When most children grow up they hear of fairytales. Princesses that need saving, Princes' being heroic, dragons being slain, monsters being beaten. Good conquering over evil." Severus moved to his desk drawer and reached for his things as he listened, as surely as he was confused a moment before, he was more so now. 

"At the end of every fairytale, the Prince always gets fame, glory and the girl." Potter stopped and Severus had the practiced ease of a previous spy not to gasp when the man leaned his perfectly toned arse on the edge of the desk. 

"I have the fame, which I do not want. The glory which I do not need. And yet, all these years later, there is no lass on my arm..." 

"And you expect a pint with me at the local pub will engender you to the ladies?" Severus couldn't help the scowl that overcame him in that moment. The feeling of jealousy clawing at his throat, making it burn. 

"No... I would much rather my story end with a Prince on my arm and the honor of my heart in his hands." Potter stood up and leaned down to get his jacket and satchel, "But as in all good things, they must begin somewhere... and in this story, I presume it begins with me asking my Prince for a pint at the local pub."

The silence couldn't be noted as thick or bad or awkward. Merely all consuming. Both men knew that Potter had laid his cards completely bare for the both of them to see in that moment, and were relying on the other man to make the next move. 

"The world isn't made of fairytales, Potter." Severus heard the man softly sigh, as if the air was swept from his lungs. "You do not need to rely on such drivel to get your happy ending... I find myself to be more of a takeaway by candle light man, myself." Severus accio'd his coat from the wall hook and slung it over his arms in an elegant manner. "And I happen to know you've a preference for Indian on Tuesday evenings." Severus finally looked up and saw the faint confusion in the younger mans eyes.

"To make it clear to you, so that we no longer must tip toe around this... your heart already rests protect in my hands, but I can assure you, mine has been in your care for longer than we both shall attribute. Now, there is an Indian spot a little down Broadmore, and they've a fine red that is good with the masala." Severus swept to the door of the room and turned his head, his arm crooked looking at the brilliant smile on the other mans face. "Are you coming?" 

"Yes, my Prince."

Severus scoffed and tapped his hand against the one nestled in the crook of his arm. "As long as you are no fair Princess, we shall work out our story just fine."

***???***|||***

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of anything else. Just a one shot because I am so adrift right now.


End file.
